I Wanna Be Your Angel
by nagi-silvermoon
Summary: What happens when Mitsui's ace player dies and entrusts his beloved sister to him? read and find out! RR please!
1. Inevitable Truths

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 1 **

"Kuso! (shit) This can't be happening." 

Mitsui Hisashi left work at the usual time that pleasant afternoon into thinking that nothing will hinder him from arriving early at the training camp he works in. At the very minute of his departure, heavy traffic greeted him. He was contained in the highway for an hour before he finally found the perfect detour to get him out of there. He tried his long detour with hopes of getting at the training camp faster. But at the end of his detour, traffic greeted him again. 

Irritated to the core, Mitsui suffered half an hour before he finally managed to arrive at the apartment building where he shared an apartment with his former teammates and co-coaches Miyagi Ryota and Rukawa Kaede. Having no options left, he parked his car, took his bag and made a run for it. 

He glanced at his watch and muttered another swearword. _I'm almost three hours late! _

It was because he was so concerned on being late and getting to the camp that he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings much less the people he bumped into. They weren't all that bad so he didn't give them much notice. But after he bumped into a couple, he bumped into a girl. And this girl was not that forgiving. 

The girl, who was jogging, was thrown off-balance and she landed butt-first on the sidewalk. Mitsui, though reluctantly, stopped to help her up. But it wasn't much of "help" because the girl was caught by surprise when she was "jerked" up. 

"I'm very sorry, miss," Mitsui apologized curtly at the baffled girl and started to leave. But the girl, after a few seconds of silence, shouted at him. 

"Oi! You broke my discman!" 

Mitsui, pissed, turned around and ran back to her. "I'll replace it." He took a calling card from his wallet and gave it to the girl. "Call me tomorrow. I'm very sorry but I'm in a hurry." Without another word, Mitsui left the girl staring after him. 

"Kuso!" Mitsui cursed. "Now I owe somebody a discman. Darn that traffic." 

As he ran the remaining distance to the training camp, his thoughts were suddenly filled with the girl from his minute encounter. She had the most beautiful dark brown hair and an exquisite pair of deep cerulean eyes that really draws people to her. She also had a very pretty porcelain face with a cute nose and very attractive lips. She looked like an angel… 

_Baka! _Mitsui scolded himself. He felt his face blush from embarrassment. _What are you thinking? You have a girlfriend already so stop daydreaming. _But it was hard not to dream about the mysterious angel. 

Gasping for air, he entered the stadium and braced himself for Akagi's sermon. Putting up the best face he could form, he opened the door leading towards the court and greeted them. "CHU-" 

What greeted him was a sight not pleasing to the eyes. The place was in chaos and the people were all panicking. 

Akagi was beside a young boy who lied sprawled on the floor with Ayako nursing him. Kogure ran past him and talked with Akagi. Mitsui looked at the left and saw that Miyagi, Rukawa and Sakuragi were trying to calm the kids. Looking dubiously at Akagi, he walked towards Miyagi and the others to inquire. 

"What's going on?" He asked, still looking at the small group. 

"The kid collapsed," Rukawa, who was the only one calm at the moment, replied. He threw a quick, worried glance at the kid and sighed. "Sempai, it's Yatsura." 

"Hiro?" 

~@~@~ 

Akagi was pacing up and down the corridor. Kogure was fretting while playing with his two thumbs. Mitsui just pinned his stare at the ceiling. 

He hated hospitals especially the feeling it brings him. Everything was so monotonous that it depresses him to the point of near-insanity. It was not a very nice place to stay. That he knew very well. But even if he detested hospitals, it was a very important part of his life and he has a certain bond with it. It was strange but it was a bond nonetheless. 

Those good old days were good to reminisce. But every time he remembered them his heart is filled with regret. They were the good old days but they were wasted. It was a good thing that he played basketball again. At least it lessened his regrets. 

Akagi came up with an idea that would change Mitsui's life. He came up with a basketball training camp for young boys and he and Mitsui and Kogure will be the coaches. It was a nice idea and he and Kogure agreed right away. They had a hard time at first but after a few tries they became successful. By the time that the kids came in overflowing, they asked help from their former teammates Miyagi, Rukawa and Sakuragi. 

One day, a kid of about ten entered the camp and signed in. He was a normal looking boy with a cheeky attitude. He was sent to Mitsui's team and after Mitsui looked at the boy, he felt dubious because cheeky boys meant hard time. But when the scrimmages came up, the boy proved him wrong by following his orders and playing with the team. Since then, Mitsui was fond of Yatsura Hiro. 

But recently, Mitsui noticed a gradual change in Hiro. He lost weight almost everyday and he often looked pale. He also complained of bone pains, tiredness and sometimes, Mitsui diagnosed him with fever. Mitsui started to worry about the boy's health but Hiro told him not to worry because the doctors said that he would be okay. 

The door opened and the doctor went out to greet them. They looked at the doctor expectantly. The doctor was in his mid-forties and his hair was already lined with silver. He shifted his glasses and looked at them, his wrinkled face expressionless. 

"The boy is alright," he began his report. The four sighed audibly with relief. "For now." They stared at doctor in horror. 

"What do you mean, sensei?" Akagi asked. 

"The boy's family had already brought him here to the hospital before because he really became sick. We thought that he was just suffering from anorexia because the boy indeed lost weight and he admitted that he did change his diet. But when you brought him here again, I suddenly had doubts. I asked him if he was in pain in any part of his body and he told me that his bones were acting funny. I had my guesses but I still couldn't prove it until I had the test results. And it is as I have thought. 

"The boy had already acquired an acute leukemia for more than two weeks now. He has almost all of the symptoms of leukemia. Weight loss, anemia, fever, fatigue, even bone pains. Leukemia is very hard to detect. You can sometimes think of it as other diseases but only the right kinds of tests, like biopsies of the bone marrow, could help you detect it. We could give him some antibiotics but I'm afraid it would be too late." 

"What?" Mitsui demanded. He already had his fist clenched and he was using almost all of his strength to keep himself from hitting the doctor. "What do you mean 'too late'?" 

"Acute leukemia at the age of fifteen and below may be fatal. It kills the victim weeks or months after the disease's onset. We could try giving him antibiotics and medications to see if he is still within our reach. But once that we find out that he has no chance…" The doctor left it hanging. "We'll transfer him to a room very shortly." The doctor bowed briefly at them and left. 

Mitsui punched the wall and brooded about the sudden revelation of Hiro's sickness. It was not possible. It was just not possible. Why Hiro? Questions started pouring in his mind and he didn't want to believe that his friend was going to die. 

"Mitsui, yamete!" Kogure said, almost pleading, as he held Mitsui's arms. Mitsui pounded his fists on the wall while he continued to stop him. 

"Mitsui…" Kogure said silently. He released his grip on him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we could do now." 

Mitsui stopped his pounding. He leaned on the wall to calm himself. But his body continued to shake as tears of anguish rolled down his cheeks. 

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes**: how was it? I hope you like it. This is only the start so don't get excited. Also, you don't have to question me about the leukemia part. I checked it with a medical encyclopedia I have here at home and everything I wrote there is true. Acute leukemia is indeed lethal to kids aged 15 and below. Usually the patients survive a few weeks until a month or so before they actually die. But recently, fatalities are lessened because of medicine. It is also undetectable, unless exposed to the right examinations, because it can be identified as other diseases. 


	2. Small World

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 2 **

"We'll go ahead, Mitsui,"Kogure said. He looked at the sullen man with concern in his eyes. "Akagi and I still have to drop by the restaurant and some of our suppliers." 

Mitsui, who was busy staring into space and feeling sorry for his self, just gave a brief nod. 

"Ja," Akagi said, patting his shoulder as a means of comforting him. "Don't do anything rash." 

Mitsui looked at him as if to retort but he thought better of it and left many rejoinders unsaid. Instead, he just grunted and watched as his two friends left the hospital. After a long moment of staring at the elevator doors, he went to the vendo machine, bought a soda, and went to the walked towards Hiro's room. After knocking thrice he entered. 

Hiro was already wide-awake though he still looked sleepy. He was looking outside the window where the sun was already setting. The sky was red-orange and Mitsui felt uncomfortable just by looking at it. He avoided it and sat with his back against it. Hiro was staring at him and he returned it with a sad one. 

The boy continued to stare at him before he finally spoke. "You know, I've been having thoughts about me dying recently. Sometimes, it didn't end there. I could even feel it. Isn't it funny that my thoughts and feelings are becoming true?" 

"Ironic realization for a boy of ten whose supposed to…" Mitsui stopped, unable to say the word. He wanted to attempt humor with the boy, even a dry one. But his voice gave off a hint of bitterness in it and this brought out how he felt. Then, he asked the boy one of the questions that started plaguing his thoughts since that afternoon. "Aren't you scared? I mean, you're taking everything easily for somebody who's supposed to…" 

Hiro smiled wanly at him and breathed slowly. "To tell you the truth, kantoku, I'm very, very much afraid. I just wanted to take the fear away." He closed his eyes and he suddenly became wistful. "If my thoughts continued to dwell on it I think I'll be more afraid. 

"I've read stories about this kind of things. People try to be brave when they know that they are about to die. They talk to people as if they are fine and nothing bad is happening. But when they are alone, they cry their hearts out saying that they're not fine at all. It's a bit hypocritical and absurd when you think about it but when you suddenly fall into their situation, what seemed like fiction becomes reality and your world will turn upside-down." 

Mitsui was speechless. He gaped at Hiro with admiration and respect because of the wisdom the boy thirteen years younger than him had shared. "I never dreamed that coming from you," he finally said after regaining his speech. 

"I just have one favor from you, kantoku. You can tell anybody about this, but please, not to my sister." 

~@~@~ 

Mitsui went home that night in a very pensive mood. He plopped down on his usual seat at their bar-like dining table and tried to get some decent meal. But his friends were looking at him and it was making him uneasy. Miyagi, who sat across him, was throwing quick glances at him as if provoking him to speak. Rukawa, who sat beside him, had his head down but Mitsui was sure that he was looking at the corner of his eyes. Ayako, Haruko and Sakuragi, their usual visitors, ate quietly but were also giving him looks. 

Surprisingly, it was Rukawa who threw the "How is he?" at him. Mitsui dropped his chopsticks on the table and, sighed. 

"Acute leukemia," he replied. "The doctors will try to save him but if he's beyond their reach, he'll have a month or so left…" 

Ayako gasped and clasped her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob. Haruko did the same but her sob wasn't stifled. The three gentlemen just stared at him in disbelief. 

Miyagi shook his head. "But I thought it was anorexia?" 

"That's what the doctors thought, too. But it was actually leukemia." 

"Then Yatsu will…" Sakuragi left it hanging. 

"Die." Rukawa finished it for him, staring at the table. 

Mitsui smiled at them sadly and sighed. "But you know what? He's very brave about it, for a young boy." 

~@~@~ 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning but Mitsui woke up with a start, perspiring and breathing heavily. He wiped his forehead and neck with the back of his neck and squinted as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light of the glaring sun. 

He was having a dream. And it was very unpleasant. As far as he could remember, he was in a vast dark space and he couldn't see a thing. But there was someone crying. He was sure about it because that someone was sobbing and crying. At first, it was freaky for Mitsui but as the crying went on, he suddenly felt sorry. The cry was of anguish, of terrible pain and loss. And suddenly, Mitsui had the urge to run towards the weeping person. For some reason, as he ran towards the person, the ground gave way and he was suddenly falling into an eternal abyss with a sound following him saying "Help." That was where he woke up. 

Shaking the dream out of his mind, he got out of bed and headed for the showers. 

~@~@~ 

Mitsui promised to visit Hiro that day. The boy pleaded saying that he wanted his company. So, just as he promised, he visited along with Miyagi and Rukawa. 

They were about to knock when they suddenly heard voices. 

"You're not going out of here until I know what's wrong with you!" A teenager threatened. 

"Kyori, don't do that!" It was an older man. 

"Kyo-chan! Isn't that a bit rash? The doctor said that he's fine. He just collapsed." An older woman added. 

"But I want to know if he really is fine," Kyori replied. "We can't just go and rush to the hospital every time he breaks down." 

"I'm fine, onee-chan!" Hiro retorted. 

"You can't lie to me Hiro." 

A moment of silence came and Mitsui and the other two thought that the worse was already over. Mitsui knocked on the door when it opened and a teenage girl let them in. The three trooped in silently. Hiro squealed with delight because of their arrival and enthusiastically introduced everybody. 

"That's my big brother, Toshi-nii, and his fiancée, Mizu-san," he introduced. "That's my sister, Kyori, over there. These are my coaches from the camp," Hiro continued. "Rukawa-kantoku, Miyagi-kantoku and Mitsui-kantoku." 

They briefly nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Toshi and Mizu were happy to meet them but Kyori was a bit grumpy so she just turned her back afterwards. But suddenly, she turned around and gasped aloud. Everybody turned to give her puzzled looks. Mitsui eyed her for a few seconds and gasped as well. They were both on the verge of saying something but Kyori's tongue was faster. 

"Hey! You still owe me a discman." 

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes:** small world isn't it? But it's nevertheless cute… right? Right? RIGHT? Say "Yeah." 


	3. I Get Hurt When I Hurt Her

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey! You still owe me a discman." She pointed at him with confirmation and a hint of steel in her voice. 

Mitsui messed his hair slowly, a blush creeping on his face. "Yeah, I remember." 

Everybody in the room was looking at them, perplexed by what was transpiring between the teenager and the man. It was Yatsura Toshi who first broke the silence. He cleared his throat audibly and turned to the two, his brows furrowing. 

"You two know each other?" He inquired. 

"Not really," Yatsura Kyori replied, a bit flushed. She seemed to be a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. "I was jogging yesterday in the city and then Mitsui-san bumps into me. He apologized because he was in such a hurry. But he broke my discman so he promised me one. He even gave me a calling card just to reassure me that he will really replace it." She looked at Mitsui, pleading and forcing him to say something about the matter. It was as if she's saying 'don't let me suffer alone'. 

"Uh… yeah," Mitsui replied, getting her look. "The traffic was really bad that I had no choice but to run." He related that day nonchalantly but remembering it pained Mitsui very much. "Don't worry, though. Your sister wasn't the only one I bumped into," he added as an afterthought. "Lots of people… Really messy…" He laughed but with a hint of nervousness. 

He looked at Kyori and somewhat gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back slightly, almost blushing at the process. Mitsui, too, blushed although much more brightly, still somewhat entranced by her like that day he bumped into her. 

"Why are you too embarrassed about it?" Rukawa asked quietly. "Sempai, you're blushing." 

Mitsui wished he'd never been born. 

~@~@~ 

The hospital room suddenly became quiet. Miyagi, Rukawa and the Yatsuras left for lunch leaving Mitsui to look after Hiro. The ambiance was not as tense as it was earlier and the twenty-three year old coach finally found it easy to breathe. 

"I didn't know you knew my sister, kantoku," Hiro commented, smiling sweetly after he broke the precious silence. "But I guess that will help you in your promise. I do hope you did not forget that." 

"Why would I?" Mitsui asked. He sat by his bedside and looked at him. "Tell me, why don't you want Kyori to know?" 

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this but I guess you deserve to know." Hiro's features turned pensive and this caught Mitsui's attention. "My mother died giving birth to me. Onee-chan was eight years old at that time. At that young age of hers she became a mother to this young baby. I grew up knowing that onee-chan is my mother. I know she's my sister and all, but to me, she's a mother. 

"If I'm sick, she takes care of me. If I'm troubled, she comforts me. Like I said, she's my mother. She doesn't look like it at first but she's really very responsible and caring. She'll do anything for me but I don't abuse her kindness. 

"Now, if you're in my position, what's the least thing you'd want to do to her?" Hiro inquired. 

Mitsui paused and thought about what his ace player told him. As usual, the kid had some wisdom that was too mature for his age. Mitsui can't really help but admire the kid. Perhaps the wisdom came from experiences and reflections? Maybe. 

"She went through all the pains just to raise me up, sacrificing many things along the way and all that. I guess the least thing I want to do to her is hurt her," came the reply. Then, slowly, he understood. He turned towards the boy and smiled slightly. "Have I told you that you're just too smart and wise for your age?" 

"You just did." 

"Yeah, looks like it." 

"Please don't tell her anything about it, kantoku. I'd die if she knew." 

"Aren't you about to?" 

The young boy erupted in laughter, filing the room with sounds of cheerfulness. The older man laughed as well at his own joke. 

Hiro calmed down and settled after a while. He turned to look at Mitsui and he smiled at him. "Kantoku… Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" 

Mitsui stopped laughing and looked at his player straight in the eyes. Was Hiro doing the right thing of keeping the thing a secret from his "mother"? Being on the hot seat was hard for him especially if it was about something he was uncomfortable with. 

"You don't want her to get hurt," Mitsui began. "But, in my opinion, don't you think she'll get hurt more when it does happen? We can't avoid hurting people, to be quite honest. But, if you told her about it beforehand, it might help lessen the pain she might feel later on. She'll have time to accept the fact and when it does happen she will be prepared for it." 

Hiro closed his eyes and sighed slowly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his coach. "Maybe I don't want to get hurt." Seeing the perplexed look of the older man, he continued his remark with an explanation. "Because I get hurt every time I hurt her. Maybe what I'm doing is not for her sake but for mine." 

~@~@~ 

Kyori ignored the conversation going on at the lunch table. Her brother, Toshi, was conversing with a man named Miyagi Ryota while her soon-to-be sister-in-law was coaxing the silent Rukawa Kaede to eat the pesto in front of him. While everybody was in a more festive mood, Kyori was pensive, her thoughts lying toward her younger brother. 

She had this weird feeling at the back of her mind that something was very wrong with the picture but she doesn't know what. If there was one thing she was really proud of, it was her instinct. Right now, her instinct tells her just that. 

For the record, it was the second time Hiro broke down and was brought to the hospital. The doctor told them that it was only anemia and that they should not worry themselves too much because with just the right medication and all, Hiro will be fine. 

But why is it that Hiro collapsed again when he was following everything the doctor said word for word? Kyori was so frustrated while pondering on her thoughts that she actually put too much pressure on her food that it went flying towards Miyagi's plate. 

Everyone was staring at her in alarm but she shrugged them all off. "Sorry," she mumbled, almost inaudibly, to them and pretended to mind her food. 

"Are you alright, Kyori?" Toshi inquired. 

"Yeah." Another mumble. 

"You sure, honey?" Mizu asked. 

"Yeah." 

Then, they left it at that and continued to converse with each other while Kyori continued to ponder on her thoughts. Absent-mindedly eating a macaroni noodle, a thought suddenly came up in her already full mind. 

_Who is he? _

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: **Isn't Hiro just too saintly??? I know… kinda weird for a kid… but he might have gotten loads of wisdom from his sister whose character I will reveal further in the next few chapters… if you know me personally then you'll have an idea that I based part of Kyori's character from the original Kyori (the one I'm dedicating this fic to)… anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far… it's a bit slow but we're still in the intro part… till then… 


	4. Hey Jealousy

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 4 **

Kyori roamed around the mall for about an hour before she finally took the initiative of resting. It was a very tiring Sunday afternoon and all she wanted was a peace of mind and an ample time to reflect on what was happening for the past few days.

Hiro was now back home. Released by the doctors earlier that day, Hiro suddenly became excited and said that he wanted to go and visit some friends. Toshi and Mizu were already near their wedding day. They had to do lots of preparations and neither can be pulled out even for a short while just to stroll along the parks. 

She had been too lonely, she thought as she sat on a bench in front of a clothes store. Everybody was so busy that they had almost forgotten about her. Even her boyfriend was too preoccupied at work to even call her for a minute and say those three sweet words "I love you". 

She sighed as she opened her bag, took out a book she bought earlier and began to read it. 

She was halfway through the second chapter when a "shadow" loomed above her and she was forced to look up to see what was causing it. 

"I thought I saw you and I was right." 

Kyori frowned with mixed feelings. "Konnichiwa, Mitsui-kantoku." 

"Konnichiwa," Mitsui returned briefly. "What are you doing here all alone, Miss Yatsura?" 

"Nothing, actually," she replied, turning back to her book. "I just wanted to have a walk and all but everybody at hoe was too busy to come with me." 

"Even Hiro?" He asked a bit startled. 

"Yeah. He said he wanted to meet with his friends." She sighed as she closed the book. "It's so hard to be unwanted." 

"What if I say I'm seeking company as well?" He proposed. "Will it be alright if you come with me just so we could be of company with each other?" 

Kyori hesitated. Here was a man she barely knew offering her company while those she wanted to be with were just too dense. _Why is this world full of irony and disappointments?_

"You're hesitating," he commented, airing her thoughts. 

_Wow, he's even a psychic, _Kyori thought bitterly. _Why can't they be like him?_

"How about if I tell you that we're going to find your new discman? I still owe you, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then, let's go." 

Before she knew it, she was in the company of Mitsui Hisashi. 

~@~@~ 

After an hour of standing, walking around, and looking for the right kind of discman, Mitsui and Kyori found their selves inside a café in the mall having dinner getting to know more about each other. Mitsui was in telling her all about his exploits in high school while Kyori shares with him her family's idiosyncrasies. Soon, both were rendered laughing and with stitches at their sides. 

"You've got a wholesome family," Mitsui commented after another story by her. He tried to shake away his laughter and get some drink. 

"Well, if you prefer wholesome then they are wholesome," she replied, wrinkling her nose. "But they're still a bunch of dense idiots to me." 

Mitsui laughed again and leaned forward just to stifle it. "Not again…" He muttered in between laughs. 

Kyori laughed at him and drank from her beverage. Mitsui calmed down again. He straightened in his chair and began to tell her about the time when they defeated Shoyo. 

"They played well," he commented. "That I must admit." 

"Of course, they are," she replied matter-of-factly. "They've got Fujima Kenji during those times. Even Hanagata was there, too." 

"Shoyo fanatic, are you?" 

"Well, I am from Shoyo," she proclaimed proudly, "and Kenji is my boyfriend." 

Mitsui looked at her, baffled. "Fujima?" 

"Yeah," she replied. "Surprised?" 

"Well… sort of," he admitted, stirring his orange juice with his straw. "I never imagined you with a guy of his caliber. I'm not underestimating you, though." 

"I understand." 

"How is he, by the way?" He inquired. 

"Well, he's busy with work." She wrinkled her nose at the thought. It just makes her sad to remember it. "He hasn't called me in a few days. Probably because of overtime and all. He overworks himself too much and that's what worries me." 

"I know what you mean." 

Both kept silent. Mitsui glanced at his watch and sighed. "We've been in here for an hour or so." 

"Really?" Kyori glanced at hers. "My, I have to get going." 

"Me, too." Mitsui stood up and stretched a little. "Can I give you a ride home?" 

"No, that's okay," she replied, standing up as well. "I'll just walk home." 

"I insist." 

Kyori smiled and shook her head. "No, really." 

"C'mon." Mitsui took her hand and started to walk to the parking lot. "I don't mind really." 

"But I do," said another voice. 

The two turned around and found their selves face to face with a woman of about twenty with long black hair and brown eyes clad in a pastel yellow dress. 

"Who is this girl with you, Hisashi?" She asked, obviously trying to contain rage by keeping her voice even. "Introduce me." 

Mitsui placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Shiori, this is Kyori. Kyori, that's Shiori, my girlfriend." 

"Yoroshiku." Kyori greeted pleasantly but the look returned by Shiori was acidic and Kyori was rebuked silently. 

"Hisashi, we need to talk."

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: ** okay… this chapter was completely revised because I had a problem when I realized that I uploaded the first chapter four early. I had to introduce Shiori first before actually continuing with the previous chapter four as to not surprise the readers with a sudden event in the story. For those who have read the first version, sorry for the confusion and spoiling I have caused. For those who haven't, I'm happy because you won't be able to see where and how I blundered. I can't tell… spoilers. 

How was this chapter?? Fine??? I hope so… hehehe 


	5. Relationships

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 5 **

"Hisashi, we need to talk."

Mitsui, exasperated, looked at the crossed-armed brunette and heaved a sigh.

"Shiori," he confronted, "we don't need to talk. Not now."

"Not now?" She asked threateningly. "When, Hisashi? When can we talk?" She added sarcastically. She ran her slim fingers through her thick hair and looked at her boyfriend bitterly. Her gaze went to the brunette girl who seemed to be about two or so years younger than her and glared at her, fury seen all over her face.

"When you have thought things over?" Mitsui offered, sarcastically replying to her question. "I don't want to intervene with the space you wanted, and I certainly don't want to be in your presence when I heard that I make you sick." He crossed his arms as if in a defensive stance. He turned around and motioned for Kyori to follow him. "I'll talk to you when I don't cause you nausea anymore."

Mitsui walked away in a hurry closely followed by a reluctant Kyori and glared at by a raging Shiori. He was so pissed and so tired of having to deal with everything that has been happening for the past few days that all he wanted was a quiet afternoon just to kick back and relax. He could actually feel his blood boiling and his veins appearing on his neck and temples. He was even feeling the need to actually smash a thing on a wall or something just to let his anger out, but he was in an unlikely place to begin with. He wanted to find the peace his automobile was offering, and he was eager to go for it and wish himself gone.

Kyori, following him still, cleared her throat trying to catch his attention. She had many things to say and many questions to ask and she was trying to find one that didn't seem too rude and personal but enough to satisfy her burning curiosity. She tried and retried to find the perfect thing to say but her voice was not hers to control at that moment.

_Cursed voice! _She thought angrily. Admitting defeat, she continued to follow Mitsui blindly to wherever the man was taking her.

~@~@~

They were already in front of the Yatsura residence after twenty minutes of a very uncomfortable, silent ride. Kyori was just about to open the door of the passenger side when Mitsui cleared his throat. Kyori turned to face the sullen-looking man.

"Sorry you had to see that," he apologized, not facing her. Perhaps he was ashamed of what transpired back there at the mall, and he didn't have the face to show the world. He felt like dying. "The one with Shiori and all."

She shook her head in understanding. "I don't mind. I should apologize instead of you. I caused you trouble and all with your girlfriend."

Mitsui leaned back in his seat and sighed. Kyori herself relaxed in her seat and waited for the coach to say something.

"We're actually unstable right now," he began. "I caught her flirting with her boss a few weeks ago. She said she wasn't flirting at all, but when I asked some of her officemates, I found out that they have been seeing each other for sometime now, going out for dinner and all."

"Weren't you mad?" She asked.

"Of course, I am. She is my girlfriend and I should be the one she dates, not other men even if it could guarantee her good positions and opportunities.

"I told her about it and she said that she needed some space. I gave it to her. Now she comes back and tells me I can't go out with other women even if I just happen to meet them by accident?"

Kyori somehow felt sympathetic over the man. She knew that she was lucky enough to have Fujima as a loyal boyfriend, and compared to Mitsui, she knew her relationship with Fujima did not need spaces or anything. She was perfectly content with what she had right now and she couldn't wish for anything more.

"Maybe she's just being protective of you," Kyori consoled. "I know it's a lame excuse but women do have protective instincts in them. But if what you say is true, which I'm sure it is, then her protective instinct is not healthy anymore. Sorry if it's kinda rude, but I think you were just a plaything to her."

Mitsui sighed and leaned on the steering wheel in frustration. He knew it was inevitable. He knew that somehow, there was something lacking in their relationship. He knew that he was in a very tight situation. But how come he only understood things right now? Was he blinded by false love? Was he taken over by something so powerful that he lost his own will to think?

He looked at Kyori and smiled sadly. "I should give this up."

"Are you sure you want to give it up?" Kyori asked him the question his heart asked him as well.

"Though it had its fun, I want to be free of this," he replied resolutely. "I can't just keep on clinging to her and trying, with every possible hope I can get, to sustain something that is already up for ruins. It's not worth it anymore. I want to get away from this relationship now. Somehow, I never thought it could actually kill me."

Kyori patted his shoulder and sighed. "Good for you, Mitsui-san. Why don't you tell her now while you're still in that mode?"

"I will." He took out his cellular phone and proceeded to dial Shiori's number. After a few moments of silence, Shiori answered the call.

"Shiori… It's me… no… we don't need to talk anymore… I've decided… we're through, Shiori… we're through… Goodbye."

He ended the call and sighed heavily. "Well, what do you think?"

"You're a good man," Kyori commented. She smiled. "And I don't think you deserve a girl like her. You're better off alone for a while. There will come a time when the perfect one for you will come along in your life. You just have to wait for her to come. Right now, you enjoy single life. Have fun. Just don't forget to rely on your friends for everything you need help with."

"Does wisdom run in your genes?" Mitsui asked, half-jokingly. "You sound like Hiro."

"I am his sister."

Mitsui smiled at her sincerely. "Thanks."

"Thank you, as well," Kyori returned the gratitude.

"Tell your family hi."

"I will."

Kyori opened the door and left the vehicle. Mitsui waved at her and drove off as twilight gave way to night.

~@~@~

Kyori opened the door of the house to find Fujima in her living room, seated at the leather-covered couch facing the doorway. Fujima stood up at the sight of her apprehensively.

"Kenji!" She breathed and quickly made her way in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his lean waist and Fujima wrapped his around her shoulders. She inhaled the soft scent of her beloved and drowned herself in his embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Kyori." He replied in affection. "I'm sorry if we didn't get to talk that much for the past few days. But they really killed me in there."

"Really?" She asked worriedly. "Are you stressed out or something? You must get some rest."

"I will," Fujima said confidently, wanting her to trust him. He took a seat and she sat beside him. "But I need to tell you something before it's too late."

Suddenly, Kyori's heart began to pound wildly, her nerves almost palpitating. She felt her mind go blank. What could Fujima possibly need to tell her before it's too late?

"What is it?" she asked uneasily.

"I know it's gonna be hard and rough," he began grimly. "But I'm gonna leave and I'm not sure when I'm gonna come back."

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: **ha! I finally fixed everything… at least things are not that rushed up anymore. Yehey!!! Tell me what you think of the story so far… I know some people might get the idea of how the story will turn out but I'm trying to add some twists as much as possible… till then!!! 


	6. Plummet

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 6 **

"I know it's gonna be hard and rough," Fujima began grimly. "But I'm gonna leave and I'm not sure when I'm gonna come back."

"What?" Kyori asked, surprised. She felt her whole, perfect world, dive from a high place and shatter to bits and pieces small enough to make it very hard for her to pick it up without getting pierced. What did she do wrong? She thought everything in her life was just right. Didn't she just confirm it back there while Mitsui's life was in total mess? Her head was swirling in confusion and she wished she could be gone from there at that exact moment. But some things do not come true, unacceptable as they are. Trying to ease her hurried breathing, she voiced out the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"But you can't."

It almost sounded desperate, pleading. But that was all she could muster at this moment, and it clearly conveyed the message she wants to reach Fujima.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. "But I had no choice in the matter."

"But you can't." She repeated with the same intonation, with the same feelings. "What about the wedding? You can't go without attending the wedding. You can't go and leave me all alone!"

Tears were streaming down her face now, and nothing, not even his touch, could cease them from flowing from her cerulean eyes. She turned away from him, not wanting to be reached by anything at all. She stood up and left the room for the comfort of her soft, warm bed. She wanted something to comfort her right now, now when everything seemed to abandon her.

But he stood up as well. He was also quick enough to grab her wrist before she completely ran away from him. He hugged her tightly while she cried in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly, almost a whisper. "But I had to tell you before it's too late."

He tried to hush her to calmness, but her tears kept on flowing, her heart kept on aching, her world never the same again.

~@~@~

It had been two days since Fujima's announcement and both spoke nothing about it when they met for dates. Fujima was due to leave at early dawn the next day and the two are trying, at all cost, to be with each other before the fated day arrives and separates them for God knows how long. It was just too devastating for Kyori, and all she wanted to do was leave reality and enter her dreams that are full of fond memories of Fujima and her. In dreams, nothing can hurt her. But reality still finds its way in her mind. Try as she might, she can't fight it for she's only a weak, lovesick girl pretending to be strong.

They were in the church, rehearsing for the big day that will take place the day after tomorrow. It was just a normal church big enough for the hundred guests invited to witness the ceremony. But it was a church noteworthy of its old yet comfortable look. The wedding planner and his employees are already working on the designs and arrangement while the participants were having a short lunch break near the church doors.

"You traitor!" Toshi pointed a finger at Fujima, smiling devilishly but trying to look as menacingly as possible. "Why didn't you ask for an extended stay?"

Fujima put two hands in the air in surrender as he smiled apologetically. "I can't, Toshi. My boss told me that he needs me as early as possible there. I bargained for a week but he only gave me four days."

"I hate your boss," Toshi retorted like a kid deprived of a candy. "Taking away pleasures…" He shook his head as he took a sip of his soda. "Well, if that's how it is, then, who will take Kenji's place in the ceremony?"

Mizu, who was seated beside Kyori, looked up in alarm. "Oh, my," she whispered. "I haven't thought about that one."

Hiro beamed up at them and suggested, "How about kantoku?"

~@~@~

Mitsui stretched his arms as he tried to rest for a few minutes after working in front of the computer for almost four hours. Office work was so tedious these days that he had been staying overtime just to get it done before everything piled up. He lamented his being absent in the training camp for the past two days, and just thinking about it makes him want to scream.

He sat up straight and continued to work on the computer when the telephone beside him rang. Without giving it as much as a glance, he picked it up.

"Kamura Enterprise," he greeted, still typing data into the computer. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Mitsui Hisashi," the person at the other end of the line explained. "Is he there, right now?"

"Hiro?" Mitsui guessed, recognizing the voice.

"Kantoku!" The young boy squealed, a gesture Mitsui found flattering yet annoying. "I'm so glad I found you."

"What is it?"

"Onii-chan needs you," he replied. "It's very urgent. He said to take a leave for two days; tomorrow and the day after tomorrow."

"What for?" Mitsui asked, shocked as the thought of leaving office for a few days leading up to his workload increase. "Is it that urgent? And why me?"

"Kenji-san is going away tomorrow," Hiro explained patiently. "We need to replace him in the wedding. I suggested you and they agreed."

"Replace?" Mitsui was so confused now that he could feel his temples pounding. "What do you mean by that? And what do I replace? I'm getting confused here." He voiced out his emotion.

"You're gonna be the best man."

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: **well… there you have it folks… chapter six of I Wanna Be Your Angel… how was it??? Is it too sudden or what??? I need reviews for this chapter at least… hehehe… 


	7. Farewell and Hello

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 7 **

"You're gonna be the best man."

It was a nightmare repeating over and over again in his mind, and no matter how hard he tries to stop it from playing, it disobeys his will and kept on repeating. Irritated to the core, Mitsui tossed again for the nth time in his bed and tried to peacefully get some sleep.

~@~@~

He was gone.

She cried herself to sleep last night, but when she woke up, she knew that he had already left the country. She wanted so much to call him last night but she just couldn't. She didn't want to cry more than she had already cried. She never felt so alone in her life. It was loneliness void of anything. She felt that she was in a vast darkness, empty and desolate, without anybody to take her back to the light. She turned to her right side, wanting to get more sleep. But something caught her eye.

It was a letter with the name "Kyori" on it. Slowly, she rose from the bed to get a hold of the it. It was a green notebook paper filled with soccer balls. She recognized it as her own, and strayed her eyes on her dresser to confirm her hypothesis. Looking back at the letter, she opened it slowly and found out, to her surprise, that it came from Fujima.

_Kyori, _

_I know it's really a bad timing and all, but I'm really sorry for having to leave you like this. I know I'm kinda like a jerk right now, and I tell you I feel like one, but I really had no choice in it. Please understand. You are an objective girl so I'm sure you will. _

_Stay strong. You're brave. Don't ever give up. Don't cry over this. It's just a test of our love that I'm sure we can overcome. We'll be in this together. For now, be strong for the two of us… just like what I'm trying to do right now… _

_I don't know what else to say besides 'sorry' because that's all I really wanted to say. Kinda crappy, I know. But always remember that I really love you and that I will miss you. _

_Goodbye for now… Till we meet again, my love… _

_Kenji _

How could she stay strong when a big part of her life was taken away from her? Without warning, tears started to flow from her already swollen eyes. She dropped down on her bedroom floor and wept openly.

~@~@~

There was a knock on her door, but, just like everything else, she ignored it. It had already been five hours since she lied down on the floor. She already ignored breakfast, lunch, even the wedding rehearsal that there was no way she won't ignore that knock.

But it kept on coming, pounding at the door trying to get her attention. Still, she ignored it, wanting to be left alone. After a few moments, the pounding stopped and Kyori was thankful enough for it. But what came after was more irritating than expected.

The person on the other side of the door found the key and opened it. Kyori was shocked by the action and was about to scold the person. But she stopped even before she began when she found out who kept on irritating her.

"Hello, Kyori-san."

Standing up from her position, she ran to the arms of the man in front of her.

"Daddy!"

Mr. Yatsura took his daughter in his arms and held her tightly. Running his hand on her smooth hair, he held her face up and smiled at her.

"Why are you weeping?" He asked gently.

But she couldn't answer. Instead, she hugged her father tightly, and she realized that she hadn't felt much better since the past few days. She felt secure and safe in her father's arms and she wished that she could stay longer there. "Nothing, daddy." She was finally able to say.

Reluctantly, she released her arms from her father. She looked up at his kind face and smiled, her first smile since the incident, sheepishly, slightly abashed. "I looked ragged, don't I?"

"Yes," her father admitted. He patted her cheek. "But you are still my beautiful Kyori."

She missed her father. Mr. Yatsura worked as literary professor in France. He is one of the best there is that he always found himself so busy with work that he barely had the time to come home on a regular basis. But now that he was, she was more than happy. "Oh, daddy! I missed you so much."

"I know, my baby. I missed you, too."

She may be that down right now, but at least something good came back to her just when she was already helpless. For now, she was contented.

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: **doesn't kyori cry a lot? But the true one does not, just for the record. Anyway… at least I got to finish chapter 7 as well… it's so good when you plot things out early… mind you… I know the story well enough to actually carry the plot out… I just don't know the details… till then! 


	8. Interlude: Reflections

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Interlude **

Mitsui entered the church panting. Unfortunately, he got up too late because when he finally got to sleep, it was already morning. Already embarrassed, he quickly went into the showers, got dressed, and left for the church. He looked at his watched and winced. Three o'clock. He was already three hours late.

Unfortunately, he didn't see where he was going that he collided with somebody. Regaining his balance, he faced the offended, a girl, and smiled guiltily.

The offended rubbed her forehead. "I am such a klutz! I'm so clumsy…"

"I am so sorry," Mitsui apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was… K-Kyori?"

The girl, who stopped at the middle of her litany, looked up at him and gave him a puzzling look.

"Kyori, what happened to you?" Mitusi was shocked by what he was seeing. In front if him was an entirely different looking Kyori. "Why did you cut your hair?"

"Um, excuse me, but I don't know what you are talking about," she pardoned. Her voice was exactly like Kyori's but her intonation was a bit different. The girl he was talking to had a certain accent.

"Excuse me?" He pardoned this time.

"What are you talking about?" The girl repeated.

"I-I…" Mitsui stammered. He managed to get out of the frying pan into the fire. He felt like his day was not starting very well.

"Mitsui-san?"

The addressed turned around and found his self in front of the real and authentic Kyori.

"Kyori?" He asked, trying to confirm. The girl nodded. "Then…"

Kyori gave off an embarrassed laugh. She went beside the other girl and smiled. 

"Uh- Did I tell you that I have a twin sister?" 

Mitsui, incredulous, felt like fainting.

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: **and there goes kyori's twin sis's appearance… 


	9. Wedding Bells and Promises

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 8 Wedding Bells and Promises **

"You may now kiss the bride."

Yatsura Toshi looked down on his beautiful wife Mizu, and kissed her on the lips with fervent love nobody knew its depths. The guests applauded as the wedding ceremony ended. Among the people there in that church, nobody was as relieved as Mitsui Hisashi was. Maybe he was the only one relieved among those who witnessed the marriage.

As if torturing him, the wedding ceremony carried on rather slowly. It was as if his vision was set for slow motion that time of the day. What was supposed to be an hour or so of vows and rituals appeared to be eternity for the just-dragged-in-to-this-without-my-consent best man. When the priest finally said those final words, Mitsui felt that he was finally free from very heavy chains that confined him. He thought that he was finally done with everything he so unwillingly agreed to participate in. But he didn't mind seeing the two get married. It was sort of a privilege.

Like a hypocrite, he enthusiastically waved when the couple boarded their bridal car and sped off towards Mitsui did not care. The guests scattered and left for their own cars. Mitsui did the same.

He was about to drive off when Hiro tapped his window. He lowered it down and looked at the boy, perplexed.

"Nani?" He asked.

"Can I go with you?" Hiro asked. Without warning, he opened the car door and entered. "I need to talk to you in private."

Annoyed, but considerate, Mitusi relented to his wishes. He drove off, away from the church, and away from the awful memories he had in there.

They rode on for a short, silent moment when Hiro began to hum a soft tune. Mitsui stole a sideward glance at the boy.

"What is it that you wanted to talk with me?" He asked, bringing up the unnamed topic.

The boy kept on humming which annoyed him. The prolonged silence made him stare longer at the boy and study him for a few seconds. The boy looked somber and serious, as was always his expression. His dark brown hair was gelled in a style that was not common to the male population of Japan. He was donning on, like Mitsui was, a navy blue suit with a deep red necktie. He still looked pale and thin, but he seemed lively nonetheless.

Mitsui can't help but feel sorry for the boy. Hiro was showing a toughie kind of attitude to people. But deep inside, Mitsui knew that he was dying. Time alone could tell when he would depart this world for the other realm, and as the clock ticked, who knows when it will come.

The boy cleared his throat, releasing Mitsui from his momentary lapse into his thought world. He stared ahead of him but the older guy knew that he was about to let it out.

"I know that it's already too much to ask of you," Hiro finally launched on his delayed talk, "but I can't find anybody else trustworthy enough to do this for me."

He paused, unable to carry on. Mitsui looked worriedly at the boy, his attention seeing the emotions in those dark brown eyes. Hiro was fighting an inner struggle and nobody knew what or why he was struggling.

"Please take care of Kyori when I die," he pleaded.

He finally looked at the driver of the car, beseeching him to accept his request.

Mitsui, with eyes almost as wide as saucers, stared at the road in utter disbelief. He said it almost unexpectedly, and it took Mitsui quite some time to recover.

"I know I'll be a goner soon," Hiro continued, still in that beseeching tone, carrying on as if driven by an unidentified force within. "So I thought it best that I find somebody who will look after her when that time comes. Kenji is not here, Toshi-nii will be busy to make a family, and dad and Kashime will be leaving for Paris soon. I can't bear the fact that I'll leave her behind when she least expects it. Someone has to be there for her.

"I'm asking you, kantoku. Please be that someone for me. Be that man."

The boy's wish was too hard to carry. Mitsui realized the depth then and there. He knew it was a great task and it required great trust. People that Hiro trusted were about to go in their separate ways and nobody will be left behind just to look after his "mother". Mitsui felt really touched when the kid told him that he was trustworthy, but the job was just too hard. He wasn't so sure of himself if he could actually fulfill the task.

But though he tried to resist, the boy had a stronger will compared to his. It bended his will, and in the end Mitsui resolve to help the boy just for the sake of making him happy before he died.

"Since I'm really fond of you and because you have that much power over me," Mitsui replied, "I'll be that man. I promise to look after your sister, and I'll do almost anything for her."

Hiro's eyes lit up. Nobody in the world could show gratitude the way the boy was showing it. It was full of sincerity and relief. It gave the impression of being tranquil and heart warming that Mitsui secretly kept a memory of that scene in his heart for he knew that he would never ever forget it.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, kantoku!"

Mitsui just smiled in return, satisfied that the boy was happy. Just that sweet 'thank you' was enough for him.

He was about to make a left turn at the intersection they were on when Hiro bolted up.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Home." The older man replied as if ridiculed by the question.

"But you can't!"

"Why not?"

A slow realization dawned on him. He groaned inwardly. In horror, Mitsui felt the heavy chains confine him again as Hiro informed him that he still had a reception to attend and a nasty speech to deliver. 

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: ** The first and last parts were just too comical, right??? I mean you'll never see Mitsui portrayed that way… I hope… Sorry if anybody were offended or sort of felt like that, but I had to do it that way as to make up for the seriousness of the middle part. How was it? Kinda weird??? Tell me about it… my brother interrupted me while I was typing this, so by the time I got back to it I lost my "adrenaline"… onii-chan no yanayatsu! (Big brother, you jerk!) heheheh… I just hope that this chapter is as good as it should have turned out. 

By the way… for all those who sent in reviews for my work… arigatou… I truly appreciate it. Nobody will ever know how much those healthy and inspiring reviews means to me… honto ni arigatou…


	10. Thin Possibility

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk and its characters. However, some of the characters in this wonderful work of fiction belong to me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is set after 5 years from the original series. 

Dedication: This one's for Kyo-chan

******I Wanna Be Your Angel**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 9 **

He was sweating. He could actually feel those salty beads trickle down his temples. Even if he wiped it away, it just kept coming back. His hands were trembling terribly, and everytime he took a bite of that delicious steak, he could see his hands shake. He kept silent the whole time he ate at the grand presidential table. His heart was pounding so fast that it was all he could think of besides eating. He tried to take deep breaths in hopes of calming down, but to no avail.

As far as his memory served him right, he never felt this nervous his whole life, not even during his basketball games back in his good old high school days. Trying to shake the thought of having to deliver a speech out of his mind, he continued to eat, and eat, and eat, until his stomach couldn't take the food he swallowed in its small room anymore.

Kyori, one of the bridesmaids who sat beside him, stared at him, troubled. She tapped him at the shoulder and contorted her face to show concern.

"Daijobu, Mitsui-san?" She asked in an audible whisper.

Mitsui nodded fervently. "I am." He took a few deep breaths just to calm his still fast-pounding heart. "I am." He looked at the podium in apprehension, and sighed inwardly.

Kyori noticed the look he gave the podium, and smiled at him. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "It won't be hard. Just say what's in your heart and you'll do alright."

Mitsui smiled, still uneasy with everything that is about to happen. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

~@~@~

"Ladies and gentlemen," the emcee began. "We will now hear from the best man, Mitsui Hisashi!"

The dreaded moment finally came, and Mitsui trudged slowly towards the podium to deliver his best man speech. He felt every eye in that reception hall focusing on him. Suddenly self-conscious, Mitsui felt himself blush as he heard some of the comments aired as a supposed whisper.

"He's cute!"

"What's his name again?"

"Mitsu-something."

"Gosh! He's so cool looking."

"Who is he?"

He reached the podium, still pink in embarrassment. With trembling hands, he adjusted the microphone. He cleared his throat, which suddenly felt restricted, and tried to get his voice out as not to prolong his agony.

"G-Good evening," he began, stammering. "I-I am Mitsui His-sashi, and I'm the best man."

He stopped, not knowing what to say next. He panned his eyes across the whole hall, and when he learned that he had everybody's undivided attention, he felt his heart pound faster than before. He gave of a very nervous laugh in fright.

"I'm kind of nervous right now," he admitted. The guests laughed at this, and it made Mitsui laugh a little bit more. This time, it was of mirth. "But, to be quite honest, I've never done this kind of thing before; talking in front of people I don't even know. It's kind of a shock, really, to be doing this right now.

"The truth is, I'm not really the best man, as many of you know. But, I was asked to replace the best man, Fujima Kenji, at the last moment, so I felt like I was swept away without my consent."

By this time, he felt numb. His voice and thoughts kept on running, surprising himself, as he continued to talk.

"I met Toshi and Mizu just a week or so ago. I'm Hiro's coach at the basketball training camp, and that was how I met them. My first impression on these two was… 'They look romantic'. I could really sense that these two individuals really love each other so much.

"I know how it is like loving somebody that way. I've been in a serious relationship not long ago. It ended with some misunderstanding, but it was one relationship with many ups, so I am proud to say that I was in it even though it didn't last.

"But I don't think that will happen to them. That would be hard to imagine, because Toshi seems like a really nice man, hard working and responsible, the type of person who prioritizes others before him. Mizu, on the other hand, really looks devoted to Toshi, and she looks like she will give up everything just for her husband. For me, there is no other couple that could match the way these two love each other. I would not have them, and their relationship for that matter, in any other way.

"To Toshi and Mizu, good luck! I hope that this life will be easy on the both of you. Raise good kids, and let them be like you. You two are great people, and I hope to know you more. Congratulations!"

The guests applauded. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. He took one deep breath and he let it out with one big sigh.

He never felt so much better in his life. The chains that confined him earlier set him free for good. In some part of his mind, he felt so relieved that everything he was tasked to do that day was already done. In the other part, he felt so proud of himself because he accomplished something he didn't think he could ever do.

He walked towards his chair in a very cheeky manner, smiling sheepishly.

"HIRO!"

He looked at the direction of that scream – the presidential table. Without thinking, he feet started to move, taking him as fast as it could towards the source.

Kyori was sitting on the floor beside the sprawled body of Hiro. She was shaking him and crying out his name repeatedly.

"Hiro! Hiro! Wake up! Hiro!"

But the boy just lay on the floor, unconscious and oblivious to everything that was happening around him.

~@~@~

They were all in front of the emergency operating room, waiting impatiently for results. Toshi was leaning on the wall. Mizu sat in front of him, holding his hand in a comforting manner. Kashime sat beside Mizu, holding her twin's hand. Kyori sat beside her twin sister, and leaned on her father's shoulder. Mr. Yatsura placed his arm around his daughter's shoulders, supporting her. Mitsui, the last member of the group, was leaning on the wall.

All of them were grim, and nobody in that group exchanged or even uttered a single word, let alone breathed audibly. It was so uncomfortable that Mitsui felt his ears almost becoming deaf, but he feared that if he spoke, he will destroy the only thing that kept them hoping and clinging on that very thin possibility. It was that silence that prevented them from saying something that could break their hearts into very tiny pieces.

The door opened. All heads turned to watch as the doctor went out of the room, removing his surgical mask. His faced look somber, his face not showing any signs or clues as to what the result is.

All of them held their breaths, anticipating what the doctor was about to say. Mitsui laid his gaze on the doctor, and he noticed that his eyes were leaking with the inevitable truth. The coach sighed in defeat.

"We tried everything we could, but I'm afraid he was beyond our reach. We're terribly sorry."

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: ** well, there you have it… the ninth chapter of I Wanna Be Your Angel… how was it??? Well… Hiro will eventually die, right??? What better timing that now??? Hehehe… At long last, I reached that part… just for the record, this is the second version of I Wanna Be Your Angel… and I only reached the part when Mitsui was introduced to Kashime… hehehe… I got so far now!!! Yeah!!! Hehehe 


	11. Seven Days: Part One

Standard disclaimers apply…

**Dedication: **This is for Kyo-chan…

I Wanna Be Your Angel 

**By: nagi_silvermoon**

**Chapter 10 **

Day One:

"We're terribly sorry."

The doctor gave them the inevitable news: Hiro was dead.

After shouting denials and expressing utter disbelief, the truth finally sunk in. The whole family were crying in grief, but Kyori cried out in pain and anguish. With that,  Mitsui's heart broke. 

To hear Kyori's heartbreaking sobs was more than he could bear. You could hear the grief, the pain of loss, in those sobs. But it was only the surface. Nobody can ever know how much Kyori was hurting inside. Nobody can ever know how much a mother can grieve for her dead son. It was beyond the understanding of a human being. And Mitsui realized, nobody can ever reach for Kyori in the abyss of sorrow. Not now. Maybe not ever.

~@~@~

Day Two:

Mitsui hadn't slept at all. But he wasn't the only one.

He was up all night comforting the Yatsura twins. It was a futile effort since the comforter also needed comforting. But these were Hiro's sisters here. They needed comfort far more than he needed it. He was only the coach, an extra in the picture. Who was he in their life, in Hiro's life, to ask for consolation? 

He knew that Hiro's time was coming soon. He just wasn't prepared to accept the fact that it had come too soon. But come too soon it did. All that was left for him to do was to acknowledge the truth, grieve, and move on. But it was hard, and he wasn't sure if he could bear it. He looked at the older twin and sighed inaudibly. Maybe she won't be able to bear it at all. She needed support far more than he needed it. 

Pushing these thoughts aside, he continued to comfort Kyori and Kashime, hoping he could get what he needed from the gesture, as the first batch of guests pored in to give their condolences.

~@~@~

Day Three:

"Is it true? Is he dead?" Miyagi asked suddenly as soon as he closed the door to the apartment. 

Mitsui nodded. He removed his shoes, walked towards the couch, and plopped down in obvious exhaustion. "Two days ago," he said, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry if I just told you now. My hands got tied up back there."

"No need to be sorry, sempai," Rukawa said, turning the noisy television off.

"Thanks," Mitsui replied, referring to both the understanding and the gesture. He lied down and stretched. "Man, I'm so tired. I need some rest."

"You do that," Miyagi suggested as he trudged to the kitchen to fix a drink. "While we visit them."

"But I have to be there," Mitsui pointed out. He tried to sit up but all of his strength finally left him. He only manage to lift his head and wince in pain. "They need help."

"Don't overwork yourself, sempai," Rukawa scolded mildly in his silent tone. He placed a hand on his sempai's forehead. "You might get sick." He removed his hand and walked across the room towards the bathroom to get a thermometer. After coming back and placing the slim glass with mercury in it in his mouth, he offered, "We'll just take your place there."

Mitsui looked at the raven-haired boy and managed a small smile. "Thanks." He closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Rukawa stood up and left him all alone. "Don't mention it."

~@~@~

Day Four:

It had been three days since Hiro died. Almost everybody who have a connection with him came to visit. The air was somber and too quiet that Mitsui felt like he was being suffocated so he spent most of the time outside the house with Toshi, greeting the incoming visitors and thanking the outgoing ones. It was already past noon when Toshi decided that they take a break. He led Mitsui to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

They were in the middle of their second sandwich when Toshi started to talk. Mitsui gave the older man his full attention.

"If I haven't told you this before, then I'll tell you now." He placed his sandwich down and looked at Mitsui. "I'm very grateful to have had you with us during this time."

Mitsui placed his sandwich and raised his eyebrows. "I was just there when it happened." He shrugged and pretended to examine the table. In truth, he was a bit embarrassed for no particular reason. "Hiro's a close friend. I can't deny him anything. I owe him this."

Toshi stared at him while sizing him up. "You knew, didn't you?" Mitsui looked up. "You knew about him."

He nodded. "And I promised I won't tell Kyori," he admitted. He picked his sandwich up and continued to eat. "And I didn't. Hiro told me of the reason as to why I shouldn't." He swallowed on a bite before he continued. "Besides," he took a bite and swallowed it again, "I promised Hiro another thing."

Toshi cocked a brow. "And what is that?" The brother inquired.

"I promised him that I'll look after Kyori," he replied easily, almost indifferently. Almost. Toshi could see a glint in Mitsui's eyes that told him many things. "And as a friend and a man, I don't intend to back down on that promise."

Toshi watched Mitsui eat while his thoughts pondered on him. 

He had been right when he first met him. He was a great man. Now he didn't have any reason to doubt Hiro's judgement. He was a reliable man who sticks to his word and will strive to do everything he could just to fulfill his promises. Mitsui won his respect. He was very glad to have met him.

"Thank you, Mitsui," Toshi said. He picked up his sandwich and started to finish it. "For everything." 

Mitsui nodded. "No problem, Yatsura."

~@~@~

Day Five:

Kashime entered Kyori's room silently. After carefully placing the tray of food she had brought with her on the study table, she crossed the room towards the bed and sat down. Smoothing Kyori's long hair, she began to cajole her into eating.

"Kyori," she said softly, almost a whisper. "I brought you some food. Please eat it."

Silence.

"Come on, you can't just cry all day long," Kashime reasoned, shaking her sister's arm gingerly. "You have to eat. You haven't eaten that much for four days." 

She stared at Kyori's pallid face, from her red and swollen eyes, to her pink nose and cheeks, to her almost parched lips. She had been doing nothing but crying, eating little amounts of food, crying, sleeping, and crying. It was more than enough, and Kashime thought that it had to stop.

"Kyori," she shook her harder this time. "Please, Kyori, eat."

Silence.

"Kyori, that's enough!" She shook her harder again. "Please!" 

Silence.

This time, Kashime snapped. "Stop wallowing in grief and let him go!"

Kyori turned and faced the other way. "Leave me alone, Kashime." She burried herself under her blankets in an attempt to prove her point.

"I won't leave you until you stop crying and eat the food before you starve to death!" Kashime almost shouted as she threw the covers back.

"What I do," Kyori enunciated every word in a strong voice, "is none of your business. Now, go!"

"Stop crying over him, for crying out loud!" Exasperated, Kashime grabbed Kyori by the shoulders and began to shake her to make her realize the things she was saying. "Let him go, Kyori! It's over. There's nothing you could do." 

"You don't know how I feel, Kashime!" Kyori screamed, pushing her sister's hands away. "You don't know what it's like to raise a kid and just find out he's dead." She got out of bed and shoved her sister. "You don't know how much Hiro means to me." Another shove. "You don't know anything, Kashime!"

"I know how you feel because he's my brother, too!" Kashime countered. "Don't judge me just because I wasn't around all those years." A shove. "Don't blame me for leading a better life while you stayed here stuck with a kid." Another shove. "And don't tell me I know nothing, Kyori, cause I know many things about Hiro, too! "

Kyori fell silent. Admiting defeat, she turned around. "Get out," she said silently in a deadly tone. "Leave me alone."

"Move on, will you!" Kashime spat. "You have a life. Don't kill yourself just because he's dead and you're alive!"

"Just leave me alone!" She repeated, throwing a pillow at her sister.

"Fine! Be that way!" Kashime threw the pillow back and closed the door with a loud bang that echoed throughout the whole house. 

Kyori thew herself back on her bed and wept openly. Her sister's words hit a sore spot and all she could do was cry – because it was completely true. 

**To be continued**

**Author's Notes: **I am so sorry for this really late chapter… March has been a very busy time for us at school because the school year was ending and we had numerous requirements that needed to be passed and I was up to neck with them… and since school ended, I've been relaxing and I was so absorbed in reading books that I hardly had time for my fics (I know I'm heartless…). I also had a friend who came back here from Australia for a vacation so we had to show him around and take him out always so… But just for the record, I already had this chapter ready during April… but I didn't have a net connection, so I waited… until one day our hard drive crashed… and all of our files were erased (for the third time in the history of our pc…) and I'm just so tired of lamenting for my lost files that I had to shrug it off and just move on… But I'm just glad that I was able to finish this chapter (even though the previous chapter 10 had an almost different scenario) and I just hope that it turns out well… again… I'm so sorry… But. As they say, it's better late than never… : )****


	12. Seven Days: Part Two

Standard disclaimers apply…

**Dedication: **This is for Kyo-chan…

I Wanna Be Your Angel 

**By: nagi_silvermoon**

**Chapter 11 **

Day Six:

She was still hurting from Kashime's words. But she had a right to because Kashime said nothing but the truth. She had stopped crying since morning came. And though her eyes were still red and swollen, she didn't mind because she felt better than she had in days.

She stared somewhat blankly at the expanse of her bedroom. The final rays of the setting sun filtered through the curtains, casting an amber glow on her belongings. Somehow, just watching how the sunset played with her room kept her warm. 

Then, the door opened. She looked up to find Mitsui bringing in a tray of food. Casting him perplexed looks at every opportunity, Mitsui started to explain in a rather sheepish manner. "They are busy downstairs with the funeral and the guests so I came to bring your dinner."

She didn't reply. She only watched as he placed the tray on the study table with minimal fuss. "I heard your bout with your sister yesterday," he began. He turned around to face Kyori and was met by a glare. "Don't get me wrong, but I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Then how did you know?" She demanded, trying to calm her nerves. Mitsui came in peace. She didn't want to get overworked over something right now. She took deep breaths as he awaited his reply.

"The volume was high," he countered reasonably with a shrug. "It wasn't hard to know what was happening." He smiled slightly when Kyori lowered her head to hide her flushed face. He made his way towards the door.

"Did she say anything?" She asked guiltily. He stopped and turned around. "Did she cry or something?" She waited for him to answer. She didn't realize that he walked across the room and was now right in front of her. She looked up and gasped silently.

"Hysterically," he replied softly. "She cried hysterically."

Abashed, Kyori lowered her face and resolved to keep it that way. "I see."

He sat down on her bed beside her and leaned back on the head board. 

"When I was a freshman in Shohoku high," he began without much of a preamble, "I was very cheeky and over-confident." 

Kyori still kept her head down, but her attention was directed at him and only him. Perhaps it was the nostalgia in his voice. Or was it the tinge of regret she couldn't help but notice? She didn't care. She just wanted to hear what he had to say, from start to finish.

"I was at the prime of my life. I could reach for anything and I knew I would get it. That was until I broke my knee." He reminisced those old times wistfully, regret still there gnawing at him. "I was so pissed that I would miss the tournament that I strove hard to make my knee heal. But because I refused to listen to the doctor, what was supposed to be a very short recuperation extended far more longer than I was hoping.

"I didn't make my high school debut. I lost everything because of my persistence. Since then, I stopped playing basketball for two years."

Silence.

"A good advice that you just didn't take," Kyori said, "cause you your downfall and a life later filled with regrets."

"I did regret it," he agreed. "But I came back because it had been with me and it refused to go away. I loathed it and everybody into it. But deep down, I still loved it. 

"I may have regretted the time that I stopped, but that regret made me play better, made me strive harder, made me pursue my dreams more. I regretted it, but I moved on and never forget the lesson I learned. Seize the moment. Never bury yourself in the mistakes of the past. Make them your drive." 

He turned to face her. "Move on, but don't forget. Look ahead, but always look back because it will always be a part of you." He paused as she looked up at him, eyes shinig from unshed tears. "It might be painful, but time heals all wounds. Nothing will ever be the same, but you'll get used to it. Everything will be alright again."

Tears were trickling down her face. She didn't know, but her tears just poured out. She leaned on Mitsui and smiled for the first time in five days. "Thank you," she simply said. But her gratitude was indescribable, and all she could think of was a simple thanks, hoping that it conveyed everything.

Mitsui wrapped his protective arms around her fragile figure, and he finally felt that all those bottled-up feelings he didn't know he had were finally set free. The past few days were so stressing that he hadn't found time to rest. But just wrapping his arms around Kyori, he found warmth – the irresistable kind of warmth that you won't find anywhere else. 

He had been leading a lonely life. Even if there were times that he went into relationships, he still felt that emptiness. He didn't realize until now that he was looking for warmth from others until he had actually found it. And he found it in her. He gazed at her peaceful face and a sudden realization dawned on him:

He would've looked out for her even if he didn't promise Hiro he would. He wanted to be there for her whenever she needed him. He wanted to know all her hurts and he wanted to make them go away. He wanted to bring the color back into her life. He wanted everything to be fine just for her… 

Gods… He just wanted to be her angel…

He leaned forward and said in the gentliest tone he could muster. "I'm here," he whispered, "and I'll always be here. Everything will be alright."

~@~@~

Day Seven:

_When you lose something very important for you, you suddenly feel like there's no purpose in living anymore. It's like a great part of you fades. And no matter how hard you find it, it just won't be found. No matter how hard you try to call it back, it just won't come. All that you have left is an empty space with nothing to fill it with._

_Since Hiro died, I felt this cold emptiness in me. I just lost somebody who meant more to me than anybody else had. For me, it felt like I lost a son. Reason left and all I wanted to do was shut myself forever from the world and just lie down and cry. There is nothing left for me in this life, I thought. All that I have lived for, all that I have worked for, was gone in an instant. Hiro was taken away from me when I was still not ready to let him go. But then, I realized, when will I ever be ready to let him go? _

_Although what Kashime and Mitsui said hit me where it hurts most, they nonetheless spoke the truth: I had to let him go. There really was nothing else I could've done for him, and there's really nothing else I could do. It's over and done with. I just have to put the past behind me… I have to move on, but that doesn't mean I should forget… I just have to look on ahead… _

_But once in a while, when I have the time, I can just stop and look back… I know that it will hurt badly. The pain will always be a part of it. But, as Mitsui-san pointed out, time heals all wounds. There will come a day when I can finally look back without feeling the pain… That's when I will know that I'm over it for good…_

_But one thing I know I wil never ever get over is this: I love you, Hiro… I'll love you forever…_

Kyori wiped the tears she shed for Hiro for the last time. She stood up and slowly made her towards her bedroom door. Taking deep breaths for strenght and courage, she opened the door to a new stage of her life, walked through, and closed it behind her. 

She eyed the people in front of her one by one before closing the gap between Kashime and her. Hugging her tightly, she beamed.

"Good morning!"

**To be continued**

**Author's Notes: **Wow! Two chapters in one day… I'm really rolling, aren't I??? Well, I guess it's what you call a "guilt trip"… I'm guilty for not having found the time to continue the fic… believe me… I was dying to have this fic finished before this summer is over because the next school year is the hardest one that's ever gonna come in my high school life… I'm really lucky to have reached this far… please bear with me… 


End file.
